Question: Find $2.5-0.32.$
Answer: We can organize this subtraction quickly using columns as follows:   \[
\begin{array}{@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c}
& 2 & . & 5 & 0 \\
- & 0 & . & 3 &2
\\ \cline{1-5}
& 2 & . & 1 & 8 \\
\end{array}
\]Therefore, $2.5-0.32 = \boxed{2.18}.$